Marshall's Endearment
by Josh DD
Summary: Marshall has some secret, and Rocky is willing to do everything to not get caught and find out that secret, while catching Marshall with Everest. Only Chase and Skye know Marshall's secret. Chase gets suspicious of Rocky as Rocky does of Marshall and things will get out of hand sooner or later 'cause Rocky's curiosity got the better of him despite what Ryder said.
1. Some Secret?

**So, I'm all ears. I love that catchphrase by Tracker. Anyways, I'm back everyone with another STORY just for you viewers! I decided that since taking a break from writing 'Left Isolated' and 'Shenanigans', I should continue with 3 new stories. I really need to conclude the two stories in the near future and I will, but right now I'm more focused on three upcoming stories, with this one being the longest, the other being 4 chapters long, and the other about 17 chapters. All details are confirmed below for this story, so do check that out!**

 **1.** **_Each chapter contains approximately 1700 words to 3200._**

 **2.** **_If you aren't satisfied with something, then do please contact me via PM._**

 **3.** **_Each chapter will be released every 3-5 working days. Be noticed that every chapter after the one updated is already concluded as I'm working on the following._**

 **4.** **_Any suggestions, then PM me._**

 _ **5.**_ _ **I take all criticism for misspelled words and sentences not making sense.**_

 **6.** **_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL_**

 ** _So let me know your thoughts in the review section and I hope you all are filled with excitement! Have fun reading! :)_**

* * *

 **Marshall's Endearment.**

Marshall, the typically occurring clumsy pup had his own way of things. And there was one special thing about him, that no one could say it being simultaneous or coincidental. The one term that could be used for the pup, was no other than 'love'. He loved the PAW patrol the most. Not the idea of it, but the pups. They were family to him; that's all that mattered to him. He loved them with all his heart and would never capitulate his friends. He would risk his life to save them, even sacrifice himself just to prove that he truly loved them with all his heart. Clumsy, not clumsy, nobody cared about his clumsiness. They would thank whoever gave Marshall to them, and never cease it. But just as things looked like they wouldn't get any better than they were, Everest approached the PAW patrol. Three months has passed, and Marshall has his own endearment for the very first time. This...is not coincidental. This is the way it is. And Marshall couldn't have been more happier than ever ./p

* * *

"Well, that's weird." Chase was observing through the telescope any signs of predicaments, or dangers that might need the PAW patrol's help. Ryder put him in-charge of that, while he wasn't at the Lookout at the moment. Chase was really bored, and seeing the other pups playing outside non-stop made him jealous. He made an attempt to put his mind to the test and challenge himself to stay bored and owe Ryder that favor but he couldn't help it. It was tricky. "They're so lucky to be playing." Chase said to himself, despite being alone. He didn't really care. "Hmm..." He pondered over whether he should inadvertently neglect doing his task Ryder assigned him to do and play with the pups or otherwise, no. He sighed. He heard a 'bling' behind him.

The elevator rose and came to a halt as the doors came wide open, and a familiar Cockapoo appeared. Skye. She walked to Chase and began to enquire him of why he wasn't tagging along into one of their spirited games. Chase answered respectfully as this was the pup of his dreams but he was never nervous to talk to her. His sentiments sometimes got the better of him, yet here he was, still no sure what to do or what was right or what the outcome would be.

"Chase, why are you here and not outside?" Skye looked at him with bright eyes and that cute smile he loved to most about her. Skye saw he was staring at her, daydreaming. "Uh, Chase?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you ask me again?"

"Why're you here?"

"Oh. Just accomplishing some task Ryder asked me to do. So I accepted it. And here I am, looking as a moron through the telescope while I should be playing with you guys out there."

"Have fun." Skye turned her back on Chase, and raised her tail.

Chase was perplexed at the sight. He thought he might have said something wrong. "Wait...that's it?"

Skye smiled and jumped at him. He got a fright, as Skye giggled at him. "Ha. You should've seen the look on your face..."

Chase rolled his eyes gently. "Yeah, yeah. Very fummy."

"Fummy?"

Chase slapped his forehead in frustration. "I mean..."

Skye giggled anew.

"You know..."

"Yep." Skye looked at Chase and confessed something to him that made him jump. She whispered in his ears and he chuckled. "SO."

"Huh?"

"Are you daydreaming again?"

"No, I know what you said but to make it more clear, is that ok?"

"Sure. Being optimistic has gotten you this far. What else? Depression?"

"Haven't thought of that yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I won't experience it."

Skye poked him. "Yeah, you will."

"Hey!" Chase rolled his eyes again. Seeing the pup she is, he liked it a lot. And so, he thought he was wasting her time so he continued the conversation so they would conclude it at some state. "So, aren't you going back to the pups?"

"Oh, I will. But I got something important to tell you." Chase got his hoped up. Was she gonna confess that she likes him? He felt a bit nervous, but decided to not show it in front of Skye.

"So, what is it?" He asked. He began biting his lip.

"Our friend, Marshall, has a secret crush on someone."

Chase's eyes went wide. _'He likes SKYE? HE LIKES SKYE TOO? That little-!'_

"You daydreaming again, aren't you?"

"Wait, what?" Chase looked at her. "Was I? Forget it. It's not important. What's important is for you to tell me who Marshall likes. So...uh...who is it?"

Skye whispered in Chase's ears. Chase sighed in relief. At least it wasn't Skye. Then he felt happy. He felt happy for Marshall, his best friend to secretly admire someone, and like or love them. He smiled.

Skye smiled and walked away and after she stepped foot on the elevator. She looked at Chase and smiled. "No reason for you to keep your secret hidden from me. I know you like me." The elevator then descended to the last floor. Chase was in shock. _'She found out?! How did she find out!? Gosh, Chase, way to go!'_ He went back and chuckled once.

"With a lack of carelessness comes great stupidity."

* * *

Skye went back to the pups. She couldn't help but smile as she was ambling towards them. She liked Chase too but she didn't want to tell him yet and she wanted to keep it that way. Nonetheless, this was Marshall's time to confess his feelings to Everest so Skye knew he needed help.

Marshall wasn't here at the moment, as he was helping Everest find some logs for Jake's fireplace. She planned it smoothly with Marshall. Marshall offered to give her a paw and she let him. No wonder he loved being around Everest so much. Usually, it would be like, "Can I help?" Or "Everest could really use a helping paw so I'll be happy to offer her it." Or even, "Pick me, Ryder! Pick me!" That would happen sometimes, when Everest would tell Jake or Ryder that she needed help from the pups, and Marshall would always be hyper to get picked. He'd get enthusiastic of helping Everest and the other pups wondered what Marshall was up to. He sometimes got over enthusiastic. Maybe the Dalmatian liked her or liked helping people and pups. Nah. Any pup would help out at any situation given with a simple explanation of what occurred.

Ryder had already figured out Marshall's crush. He loved seeing his pups growing so fast. It made him feel like a father figure to them, and in a way he was. Contention is what he felt. Ryder, anyway, wouldn't tell the pups concerning Marshall's crush because he hated being that way. And his personality wasn't like that.

"Skye, what's Chase doing?" Rocky asked, out of curiosity. He wasn't in a good mood the past days and the others could tell. They didn't know what was up with him but they hoped they'd get to see the same old Rocky. "He was supposed to help me with recycling something. We were gonna bargain something." Rocky sighed. "DO you know where he is?"

"Yeesh, what's with the attitude? And yes, he's in the Lookout. Ryder assigned him a task to do while he's gone for a moment."

"Sorry. Just...in a bad mood."

"Dude, you've been in a bad mood for three days." Zuma said.

"Zuma's right. What's up?" Skye asked, trying to get to the bottom of this. She could tell Rocky was nervous about something relevant to him. And she decided to help her friend. "You've been acting strange, lately."

"It's nothing." Rocky muttered. He went to his recycling truck and before driving off, he assured them something. "Stop worrying about me. And I don't mean to be rude or anything, just leave me alone for a bit. Just need to get this job done and then I'll tell you the situation right from the beginning. Sorry, pups." After that being said, he drove away as if nothing ever happened. He was heading to Mr Porter to recycle some things Mr Porter didn't need that would help him like junk and that sorta thing.

"I'm worried about him." Zuma said, as soon as he was gone.

Skye giggled. "He said the opposite of that." Zuma frowned at Skye. He then nodded and walked inside the Lookout. Now that she was thinking about it, where was Rubble? She wondered where the English Bulldog went.

She thought of communicating trough her collar with Marshall but then she received a beep. Ryder's voice came through. "Skye? Tell the pups I'm on my way. Got the job done."

"Alright, Ryder. You can count on me."

"Thanks, Skye. Tell Marshall to come back home before it gets dark, and tell Chase that he can take a break from sight-seeing. I apologize for it."

"Want me to tell Chase that?"

"Yeah. Be right back. Over and out."

Skye took a moment to clear her mind and see who she should call. She decided Chase, then Marshall. She would find the pups later on and tell them about Ryder's arrival. "Chase?"

"Yeah, Skye?"

"Ryder apologizes for the task he gave you. He said you should take a break and come down."

Chase was relieved to hear that. "Yes! Finally!" He hung up and walked inside the elevator. The elevator would then do its thing. As the elevator descended he began to ponder over what Skye told him concerning Marshall liking someone. That someone was Everest. Could she be wrong? That someone could've been the pups, or someone not from Adventure Bay but Chase knew the fact, that, if Marshall would secretly talk with a pup outside Adventure Bay, then he wouldn't constantly be around Adventure Bay. So no, there was no other pup besides the pups and Tracker. So, the question was, was he gay? Chase shook his head, thinking of his best friend being gay, was pretty reckless to him. There was no way, even at a very unlikely chance, that Marshall was not straight. Marshall was one of the sweetest pups Chase has ever met, and never considered to doubt him as his friend. As to being friends, helped them in a many situations developing their friendship more. Going from friend to best friend was incredibly something because you couldn't leave that "friend" behind. A clue popped in Chase's head. If it's Everest, that might be the pup, he secretly likes or loves. He hung out with her practically every day. That was some proof right there. So Skye was right. Marshall totally likes Everest, and Chase would attempt to comfort Marshall and tell him that being "in love", was a normal thing and that there is no fright to consider being love. Actually, from the very first day Everest joined the pups, Chase had a feeling they would become a couple. For him, it was like a match formed in heaven. Fire and snow. Two symbols combined.

The elevator reached its floor and Chase hopped out successfully, with a big grin on his face. He told himself not to do anything stupid that can ruin Marshall's chance of admitting his love to Everest. He smiled and walked out the Lookout. As he walked towards the pups, another pup followed Chase. Chase, however, because of his concentration, did not notice any sudden movements.

"Chase. Finally, you're here. Marshall, what took so long?" Rocky asked, frowning at Marshall. Marshall scratched his head with his paw.

"Sorry, guys. Had to help Everest with a thing."

"Dude, you hang awound with her all the time and barely have time to hang out with _us_." The pups frowned at Marshall. The truth was, they weren't angry at the Dalmatian. They understood completely that Marshall wanted a "girl" to hang around with and to help her. But none of the boys found out about Marshall's little crush. Just Skye, followed by Chase. Even Everest did not know. But she was dumbfounded he was there to help her at different kinds of situations.

"Look, I know you're busy and all that, buddy, but just like Zuma said, where's the love for us? What happened with the hyper, lovingly, playful pup who was energetic every second of the day. Who wanted nothing more than to just play with his friends?" Chase had a point.

Marshall sighed. "Yeh, I guess you're right. I took it too far. I should leave Everest to her thoughts, I might as well stop bothering her for the heck of it."

Chase shook his head in disagreement. "No, it's not that. You can visit Everest just as much as you want, but you gotta promise to help us when we need our fire-pup at different times too. And hang out and play with us more."

Marshall sympathized with that and nodded his head, slightly hesitating. "Okay. I promise, pups." Marshall smiled at them. The pups howled in excitement and began chasing each other. As they were, Marshall took aside the thoughts of Everest. He loved being around with her all the time, but now he should appreciate that he had other friends too. He was practically at Chase's tail but slipped, regretting it all the way. Not that he had a choice.

Rubble chuckled. The pups formed a circle around Marshall. "Good to have you back, buddy."

"I guess, so?" He said, upside down. The pups laughed in amusement. They hoped he'd stay like this way for a looooong time.

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts for the first chapter? With each chapter updating every 3-5 working days, I think that's a really good deal. This story is mostly centered on Marshall, Everest and Rocky (With Chase being the secondary character). Give all your opinions for I do want to hear them! When I put up the authors note someone asked, "Why are the stories revolved around Marshall so much?" Let's just say, I love that pup. He's my favourite character, with Chase being a close second.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this new story so far and review! JoshDD at your service! :D**

 **Other than that, Stay tuned and have a nice day!**


	2. Some Friend

**Well, if you enjoyed the previous chapter, I'm sure you're going to enjoy this one! Got nothing else to say other than, enjoy!**

* * *

After countless hours of playing their games, the pups were exhausted. They weren't strident anymore, and their enthusiasm and excitement went with the flow. Ryder was inside the Lookout, playing games on his Pup Pad. The pups were watching one of their favorite shows, Apollo the Super Pup. They all enjoyed it, especially Rubble and Marshall. They both would put on their superhero costume and pretend to be the heroes of Adventure Bay though, watching the show. The others would get popcorn, usually with Rubble eating more than a big bowl, and still ravenous after a meal. Marshall wasn't exactly a big eater, neither the pups. But the pup that ate the most after Rubble was Marshall. There was no eating competition against Rubble, because all the pups knew he had a big appetite and he'd invariably win.

As the pups were watching the show, Everest made an entrance. The pups were delighted to see her, especially Marshall, even if he hung out with her everyday. He adored Everest so much.

"Everest!" They all chorused.

"Hey pups, what'cha doin'?" Everest took a quick glimpse at what they were viewing. She smiled. "I remember the show before all this began."

"Yep, Apollo the Super Pup show never seems to die. They keep making more and more and more episodes. They never seem to stop!" Rubble said, with excitement in his voice. "That's the good thing. If they did stop, I don't know what I'd do. I would cry and snuggle myself with some witty bitty kitties!" They all laughed at this.

"So, Everest, what brings you to our humble home?" Rocky questions happily to see her.

"Oh, you know, just a visit. Jake will be back from a tourist attraction any moment."

"Tourist attraction?" Rubble inquired.

"Yeah, it's pretty far. But once he gets back, I might as well head home too. Or stay if you pups don't mind?"

"Everest, you can stay for as long as you want, girl!" The pups looked at Marshall with concern. They were also puzzled.

"Girl?" Chase was out of answers.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's something Marshall calls me now. I guess after hanging out with each other and helping too developed our friendship. I guess you can call us...a strong friendship bond." Everest explicated simply to the pups. They were nodding their heads when hearing this.

"Yeah."

"So..." Rocky thought this was awkward at the moment. "What do you call Marshall?"

"Marsh." Everest replied. "You know, for short."

Rocky nodded. "I know, I know." He knew something suspicious was going on, and he was gonna get to the bottom of it. He had a thoughts of them being spy's but he knew that couldn't be true. It would've been too much of a secret to keep. And it would've been a really important duty to follow. While Rocky was pondering over all this, Chase was waving his paw in front of Rocky's face.

"Hello?! Earth to Rocky."

Rocky came back to the real world, not lost in thoughts anymore.

"Where were you a minute ago?" Chase asked, pretty suspicious himself. Rocky decided to keep it to himself and excused himself outside.

Rocky took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's okay, Rocky. You're smart all the time, you know what to do." He said, speaking to himself. Luckily, when he turned around no one was there. He guessed they took this 'excuse me' thing serious. "I'll get to the bottom of it. Marshall and Everest. Everest and Marshall. Hmm..." He put on his thinking cap. Then a voice met with his.

"Rocky, you out here?" It was Marshall. Rocky sighed, and turned round. "Oh, there you are. Aren't you coming back in?"

"What's going on?" Rocky asked. He hated interrogations as much as everyone else but this time he had a bad feeling about something.

Marshall gulped a bit. He looked back at the entrance, knowing no one was perceiving them. He glanced back at Rocky. "Uh, buddy. W-What are you t-talking about?"

Rocky raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He walked forward to Marshall. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about." He said, getting closer to Marshall and pointing his paw. Marshall gulped louder this time. "Seriously, the gulping needs to stop."

"Uh..."

Rocky raised an eyebrow once again and before opening his mouth to speak, Chase called them over. "Guys! C'mon and join us in the Apollo The Super Pup marathon."

"Apollo the Super Pup! Ta da!" They heard Rubble from inside intimidating the voice with excitement.

Marshall chuckled once. Rocky stepped forward. "This isn't over...buddy." Rocky said, walking inside the Lookout.

 _'What's his problem? He can't find out...no one can. Maybe I should spend more time with the pups than Everest. Yes. That's it. So they won't get suspicious about me and my-'_

"Marshall, come on! It's the queen spider episode!" He heard Rubble calling him. He took a deep breath and walked in, following Rocky one minute after.

The pups were too busy watching the t.v and only Everest noticed Marshall coming in. She pointed her paw to a cushion beside her and smiled at him. Marshall didn't want to reject Everest's offer but he didn't want the pups getting suspicious so he denied it. He sadly shook his head and took a spot beside Rubble and tried not making eye contact with Everest. Everest took this in, and was confused for a moment, but then realized she was watching the show. She turned her head and continued watching.

* * *

After watching for an hour, the pups were tired. Ryder came down from the Observation Room and saw the pups sleeping. "Good night, pups." He switched the lights off and went into his room. He stripped off his clothes and put on his pj's. He got into bed and went onto his Pup Pad, curious to see what the pups were doing all day. He flicked through all the CCTV cameras that he currently installed. After countless flicks, he got to the last one with the last footage. He seen Marshall and Rocky talking. He turned on the mic but then he remembered. He forgot to install them to the cameras.

He didn't angry. He went back to when Marshall came outside. A minute later, he saw Rocky pointing his paw in Marshall's direction and walking slowly towards him. "What is he...?" He played the footage back again and tried to lip read what Rocky said. "You know what..." He played the footage back once more. "I'm...talking about." He said, scratching his head. What did Rocky mean by that? Ryder himself began getting suspicious. He shut the Pup Pad off and laid it beside his bed on a drawer. He turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and the pups, one by one woke up from drifting off to sleep the night before. Ryder didn't really care about what happened in the footage last night. He knew it might've been a little argument he shouldn't bring himself into and try find out what caused it.

Rocky walked to Marshall as he was drinking from his bowl. "Hey, Marshall." Rocky said, lifting his paw.

"Oh, hey, Rocky."

"Listen, about last night, it was stupid. Usually when I'm really curious about something I tend to throw all my generosity out the window and get angry pretty quick."

"What can I say? I can sometimes be air-headed while you're hot-headed." Rocky chuckled at this.

"So, I guess we all have our secrets. You have the rights to your secrets while I have the rights to mine." Rocky said. "So, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Rocky." Marshal stated, continuing to drink from his water. Rocky saw Everest come over.

"Alright, I'll see you later, and don't worry, I won't stick my nose anywhere where I shouldn't." Rocky walked away to a nearby tree. He then peaked and saw Marshall and Everest speaking to each other. "Oh, but I will." He chuckled. "Cause whenever Rocky wants something, Rocky gets."

Whenever Rocky did get curious about something, there was no stopping him, not even a fight. Even if someone had a secret, he'd do all that he can in his power to try and obtain the right information. Rocky was the smart one, and the constant curious one. He'd never give up, no matter what. He knew Marshall had a secret. And there was nobody that can stop him from revealing Marshall's secret. Actually, there was one person. Ryder. He did try before to find out Chase's secret about Skye but Ryder permitted him doing so. Ryder would usually tell him to stop, or bad things will happen to him in the future. He'd listen and stop what he was doing, but if something else caught his eye, he'd try to withdraw it to him before Ryder could find out. Ryder stopped him twice, and told him if he kept on doing what he was doing, then the 'bad stuff', were getting closer to him. He didn't care, he just wanted to find the secret. And to do it, he needed to do it silently without Ryder knowing, or it would be all over. And he couldn't let Marshall know either.

Ryder was inside eating breakfast. The usual bacon and eggs type. He sometimes wondered if the pups were growing a lot quicker, but he'd tell himself it was just his imagination but he knew that wasn't the truth, no matter what he thought. He hated seeing the pups grow, because it meant less fun to them and him. But maturity is what Ryder wanted them to be.

As he was eating his breakfast, he began thinking about what Rocky said to Marshall the night before. What did Rocky find out? Ryder hoped it wasn't Rocky attempting to find Marshall's secret, because he thought Rocky ceased doing all that. But then he sighed. Rocky was Rocky, you couldn't change him. Ryder got up from his table and walked out. He searched for Rocky but couldn't find him, then he saw him. Just as Ryder began walking up to him, the other pups beat him to it. He let the pups enjoy what they were doing, and decided to confront Rocky later.

Ryder knew there was no motivation of getting angry or disappointed with Rocky. It's something Ryder expected from Rocky whether he liked to, and Rocky being the genius pup made Ryder happy. Each pup had their own unique talent. Chase's talent was accuracy most of the time, which was a whole success every time he had to rescue someone with his gadgets. He was also really serious which Ryder loved about him, and him being direct is something else he enjoyed. And him being a true, born leader is something Ryder really admired. Marshall was born with gift of love. His love was greater than all the others. He loved his family no matter what the subsequent will be. He was also the class clown of the group, and the pups were really lucky having him, despite his clumsiness. Skye's talent of flying was something Ryder was really impressed with, which is why he recruited her to the PAW patrol. Her smile always ended with a grace. Rocky was the inventor and recycling pup who was brilliant at his job. He was also smart. Zuma was a master at surfing, while Rubble was a constructive pup and a digger which was a unique talent. Everest loved snow and ice, and everything that was close to that. She had a talent, and that was rescuing people. She was considered as one of the best rescuers from PAW patrol.

Ryder went inside the Lookout. The pups were all playing soccer, except for one pup. Rocky. He was thinking and thinking and thinking. He knew it was wrong of him to stick his nose in other pups' lives but he was curious. One of the most curious out of all the pups actually. The only person close to him was Everest, but she was a really good secret keeper. Rocky really wasn't. He was determined to know if the pups were curious of him acting in a weird way, but he saw no expressions leading to that yet. "I'll think later. I'll join in with the pups and their soccer game, I guess. I don't wanna feel left out." He then went off.

As the soccer game was playing, Marshall was watching Rocky coming over attentively. _'Something's wrong with Rocky. I just know it. I'll find out later...'_


	3. Some Suggestions?

**Hey guys! I'm back another chapter and all I want to say is, thanks for reviewing! It's a pleasure writing another story just for you! Anyway, this chapter is focused on different characters, like Rocky, Marshall, Everest and Ryder. And a few scenes with the other PAW patrol members. Jake appears in this too but very little. I hope this story gets a lot of positive feedback and I hope I'm making a good-enough job for you all! With that being said, enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW patrol.**

* * *

"Hmm...Marshall's Endearment." Rocky overthought this for a minute, then he snapped his paws, a trick he learned from Ryder. Chase knew it too. "Yep! That's what I'm calling Marshall's secret from now on! Now, what I do need is..." He pondered over the different amount of things he can actually preserve and accomplish with. Then it struck him. "That's it! I should learn more Martial arts Pup-FU! Sensei Yumi knows all the techniques and the right corresponding attacks, right blows, and different counter-attacks and counter-blocks. If anything serious happens, I'll be all set." He hoped he didn't need to use it at all but Ryder did say that when the right situations were in for the pups, they shouldn't hesitate to use the moves. "If Marshall finds out about me spying on him, things might get ugly."

Ryder made time schedules for the pups every week for practicing their moves at Yumi's. Yumi did have different types of levels. There were 10 different levels Farmer Yumi demonstrated to the pups. Level 7-9 was hardcore moves, and the pups were forbidden to use them on their opponents because serious damage and fatal ones would certainly occur. Each level had their difficulty of performing the right actions entailed for emergencies. Level 10 was beyond anything that the pups imagined. It was only to be utilized between life and death situations. Farmer Yumi had a scroll for each level, and the highest level recommended for the pups was no higher than five. If the pups were masters at level 5, then the opponent would have to sustain a minor injury but sometimes, depending on the accurate hit could increase the level of damage done to the opponent which Farmer Yumi would be impressed. However, according to the scriptures Sensei Yumi read, the pups were not entitled to use those moves against each other until they were older and more mature.

The two pups who really loved Pup-fu, were Marshall and Rocky. Marshall never denied the schedule set for Pup-fu. Marshall always attempted his best to impress Farmer Yumi with his skills and courage he had a day before the training actually initiated. Marshall's favourite move was stealth that Sensei Yumi highly depended on him to practice the most. She seen his weakness being his clumsiness that could throw him off and his enemy would've been more alert and adapt to their surroundings more if he hadn't learned stealth. Sensei Yumi and Ryder were really impressed with his meditating skills, and stealthiness. Marshall wanted to keep that up. His most challenging opponent was Rocky. Chase sometimes too, but mostly Rocky.

Rocky loved meditating as much as Marshall did, and he wanted a real challenge for once than to invent stuff and recycle that he also loved doing a lot. Then Rocky's curiosity got the better of him, and he suddenly wanted the hardcore moves. But Sensei Yumi disallowed Rocky, with Ryder agreeing. Rocky then knew they were right and decided to just forget it.

"Hey, Rocky, you done with your thoughts?" Ryder asked, coming out of the Lookout. He was attaching his helmet to his head, and jumped on his ATV. He gazed at Rocky.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you can give me a helping paw in town. Mayor Goodway asked me if I can help her deal with a person she called "crazy"." Ryder motioned with his fingers as he said the word. "The person was on a motorcycle and fractured a fire hydrant. Now Mayor Goodway is arguing with him, so we need to cease the situation swiftly before things get out of hand."

"Sure. I'll come. But why not call the PAW patrol?"

"I would've but then realized it wasn't that big of an emergency. Me and you is enough, maybe possibly Chase. I'll call him over to if he needs to direct traffic or something like that."

Rocky nodded and walked to this pup house but Ryder stopped him. "Rocky, you can hop on my ATV. You won't be needing your recycling truck." Rocky nodded his head and hopped on. Before they set off, Ryder asked him a question. "Rocky, are you up to anything I should know about?" Ryder asked. "Anything...at all?"

Rocky was silent for a second but replied, trying to not act nervous. "Uh, no...no Ryder."

"Okay then." Ryder then set off. He already reminded the other pups that they were driving off and that they'd be back in an hour. He didn't needed to be worried at all. After all, there was no worry.

* * *

The pups were doing their own sort of things. While Rocky went with Ryder, the pups continued with their act of work that needed to be done. Chase was teaching Zuma yoga, while he demonstrated it to him so he could comprehend it fully. Rubble was on a dance-off on Pup Pup Boogie with Skye with him usually failing the split, and Marshall and Everest were cleaning Marshall's truck. Everest was determined to help Marshall, and he accepted it with gratitude.

"Thanks Everest for giving me a paw with my firetruck, not sure when I would've finished cleaning it. The pups are done with theirs."

"No problem, Marshy. Just be organized, and you don't have to worry about another thing."

Marshall nodded in understanding. She was right. Being more organized has helped Marshall this far. He wasn't invariably organized, just sometimes that he would of thought that Ryder wouldn't mind him cleaning it up. He loved Ryder, and Ryder loved him. And Marshall pleading Ryder with his eyes made Ryder enough to let him go without cleaning his truck. Marshall would sprint out the door hearing Ryder's words. No matter what, he knew that if he was more organized, he would also be too with his clumsiness.

He enjoyed Everest's company. It made him feel special in a different way than socializing with the other pups. Everest, looked like an angel to Marshall. Since the first time he set his eyes on her, he couldn't resist not taking them off of her. She would usually laugh at him when she saw he was looking at her with his blue eyes, daydreaming. No matter how many clues Marshall left for Everest, she still wouldn't know.

"Wow. Six months has passed so quickly since I joined the PAW patrol. And yet, the more dangerous missions are getting to us."

"What can I say. Puberty really has a definition for-" Everest laughed as he said that. "What? It's true, isn't it?"

"You are right, and I can't deny it. We can't really control life, yet life manipulates you."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Y-You really mean that?" He said as he gulped.

"Of course...not!" He sighed in relief. After a minute of silence, she spoke again. "I can't believe I'm here instead of...back where I first started of." She smiled at the memory of her and Jake at the beginning when she rescued him. She gazed at Marshall. "You gotta be strong, stay strong, even when life isn't fair with you. Be positive of everything that's good, and never be negative about things that are good." Everest went on. "It's something I learned from my parents before I got separated from them..." Horrible memories came to her mind. Memories that changed her life the other way. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry to look weak in-front of Marshall. Marshall didn't interrupt. "PAW patrol, has changed my life around. Being alone was...scary. And now I'm so relieved that I have the PAW patrol, that I have you."

"What happened before..." He asked, looking at Everest with a sad expression. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said. "It's a dark past." She whispered to him. She shook the thoughts from her head and continued soaping the truck. Marshall continued too. Now he felt bad for her.

But he never regretted those moments he was with her. Having fun and helping out.

Then Everest's pup tag beeped, and a voice came on that she would've identified from miles. "Hey, Everest! I'm back, baby! And I had the best time EVER, dude." By 'baby' he wasn't referring to Everest, but it was a sign of satisfaction. "You coming back? You can hang around with the pups more if you want to."

"I'll be there in an hour. I'll hang around with the pups for a little while longer. You have liver treats, Jake?" She asked, as she recalled that she told Jake to bring her back liver-flavored treats. He smiled and pulled a bag. "Woo hoo! Make that half an hour!"

"I'll see you in a bit, Everest. Stay safe!" He hung up. Everest smiled and continued to scrub until the last of Marshall's fire truck was finally cleaned. Marshall was satisfied with her help. He thanked her.

"It was no biggie!" She shrugged. "You wanna see what the pups are up to?"

"Sure!" Marshall sprinted with Everest around the Lookout, but slipped and lost control. It wasn't only he that slipped, though it was also Everest. They bumped into each other. The pups saw this and ran to them.

Chase was the first to speak. "Are you guys, okay!?"

"Never better!" Everest said. "Though, now that I think about it Marshall feels a little woozy." She looked at Marshall, and indeed he was.

"Why are there so many of you Chase? Did you bring your brothers here too?" This made the pups laugh. Marshall shook his head. Chase helped him up. "Thanks, bro."

"No problem. Anyway, are you done with cleaning your truck, Marshall?" He asked, hoping Marshall said yes. He did expect it since Marshall was there for half an hour.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"You got'cha!" He sprinted with Chase off.

Zuma and Skye were walking out of the Lookout, talking. "Told you I'd beat you, Zuma!"

"I was so close. I was weally close actually."

"Unlucky I guess. Maybe next time."

"You're on!"

The two pups walked to to Everest and Rubble.

"Hey, Skye. I'm heading back to Jake's resort, mind if you accompany me? If you're busy then I don't mind."

"No problem, Everest!" She and Everest jumped in her rig and they were soon gone.

"I'll see what Chase and Mawshall awe up to." He then ran up to them who weren't too far.

That left Rubble alone. "Um, anyone?"

* * *

Ryder and Rocky arrived at their destination. Ryder and Rocky hopped off and they walked up to Mayor Goodway and the formal biker. "What's going on?" Ryder asked. But neither the Mayor and the biker were taking him into consideration as they continued to squabble. Ryder saw it was ugly, and Rocky gulped.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me you good for nothing! I'm the Mayor here and I can and I will exile you from this part of the country if you won't shut that mouth of yours."

"My mouth! Says the one who's been running it all this time!"

"How dare you little-"

Ryder interrupted her.

"Mayor, I think that's sufficient for now."

"And who do you think you-?" Mayor Goodway then saw it was Ryder and Rocky. "Oh, pardon my language Ryder. Sorry. But this nutcase has been throwing his nuts everywhere!"

"Don't use that expression you twat!"

"GUYS!" Ryder halted them talking. They raised their eyebrows while looking at the eleven year old boy. "Seriously, you're attracting citizens. And I think I hear a baby crying." Ryder scratched his head while saying that. "Look, sir, I don't think you have the authority to speak to someone who's the mayor in such a way."

"Thanks, Ryder."

The person rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He took his bike and left.

Mayor Goodway then looked at Ryder. "Thanks for coming up Ryder. That stranger sure broke the fire hydrant. Mind if you fix it?"

"I'll fix it alright!" Rocky replied for Ryder.

Ryder nodded at Mayor Goodway, already seeing Rocky go to work.

"Yum! Yum!" He licked his lips and begged for more.

Mayor Goodway laughed and threw him one more.

"That was delicious."

"There's more where that came from!" She said, looking inside her purse but Ryder put a stop to it. "I swear I had some more."

"That's enough Mayor but thanks. I'm sure we have man pup treats left back at the Lookout."

Rocky nodded and set to work, trying his best to impress Ryder once more with his fixing skills, all the while Ryder watching him while talking to Mayor Goodway concerning the argument that occurred just a few minutes ago.

* * *

 **Next chapter focuses mostly on Jake and Everest. Marshall makes a turn in it too. And an OC appears in it, created personally by me which is what the OC stands for. And the chapter after THAT is finally a mission the pups get called for!**

 **Like I said, every update takes 3-5 working days. So make sure to come back during those days! If you have any suggestions within the story, don't be afraid to PM me or give a review with a statement of yours! :)**


	4. A Rescue

**I _accidentally_ said February instead of March for the release date for 'Remember Me'. My mistake. I apologize for those who waited...sorry. Release date for 'Remember Me' is March 7th. **

**This is mostly an Everest and Jake chapter. Got nothing else to say! :) Anyway, if you review it would be greatly appreciated by me. So when you view this chapter, I highly recommend for you to review, to say your opinion. Either it's a good comment or to criticize for my works. Either way, It's still awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everest arrived at Jake's resort. Skye took off shortly with Everest thanking her for accompanying her up to Jake's. Everest wasn't scared, in fact, she was never scared. Not parked her rig to its usual spot, she hopped out and silently waited a second. Then she barked, and her Snow Plow converted into her pup house in less than a minute. She gladly smiled at it, then walked up the cabin. Before she stood on her hind legs to open the door, Jake came out.

"There's the pups I wanted to see!"

"Jake!" Everest hugged him. Jake laughed.

"You really missed me that much? I was only gone for a day."

"Whether it's a day or a week, I'll always miss you, Jake. I'll never forget the home you gave me here."

"It's the least I can do when you saved me." He replied. "Twice actually." He corrected himself, holding two fingers up. He then gazed at Everest. "Had fun with the pups?" He asked, already knowing the answer but decided to ask nonetheless.

"The best! Is there-"

"Help! Someone help me!" An unusual voice cried out in distress. Jake and Everest looked at each other in shock, then sprinted to their rigs. Actually, Jake's vehicle was a snowmobile he recently got for a good amount of money.

"Everest! Get ready! I'm gonna need your toboggan just in-case he's injured. If he is, I'll call Marshall up." Everest nodded, and then they set off, forgetting about their home and focusing on a different task. To save someone.

* * *

They were closing in and it wasn't too far away. But what was worse, is that it was in the lower region of the cold mountains but this didn't make Everest halt her vehicle as she put on her focusing face and drove downhill with Jake right behind her. He tried keeping steady with her, so they wouldn't get separated by accident. The coniferous trees were in-sight, just a kilometer away. It sounded like the voice was echoing from there.

"There!" Jake pointed. Everest focused her vision to where he pointed, and she saw the person more clearly than Jake because she was a pup. Pups had better visions than humans that was for sure, and it was perfect for a situation that someone was gravelly in.

"Jake! He's bleeding!" Everest cried out as she hopped from her rig and ran to the person. Jake followed her by running.

"Thank god." He said, sounding relieved. "It's only a bruise. And a wide cut on your leg. Dude, are you okay?"

"I-I think so. Man, does it look bad?"

"If we stitch it up, then there's nothing to worry about." Jake reassured him. He nodded in approval at Jake, attempting to get up but he grunted in frustration. "Stay low, dude, you don't want the cut to expand. We'll have you under our aid in no time flat!" He looked at Everest. Everest nodded at him. He opened up his screen on his phone and the 'Call Who' button came up. He pressed it and said one word. "Marshall." Then he waited a second, and a voice came up which brought a smile upon Jake's face.

"Jake! You need any help? You usually call Ryder, not me...actually this is actually the first time you dialed me. Hi!" Marshall said with excitement. Jake laughed. Jake then looked at the person on the ground and pointed the screen at the stranger.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Marshall asked, sounding worried. He wanted to protect everyone, even if it meant not knowing who they were. He sounded relieved when he saw the person on the ground replying to him with a 'thumbs up'.

The screen went back to Jake. "Can you help him? Me and Everest can but our medical kit is all the way back at the cabin. It'll take a few minutes to get there, mind if you meet us at my cab?"

"Don't worry, Jake! When trouble comes, EMT pup Marshall is on a roll!"

Jake smiled at him. "Thanks, dude." Marshall hung up. Jake presumed he was now informing Ryder about the situation. He loved Marshall helping people, and he couldn't deny how amazing that pup was at his job. Sometimes-

A voice got him out of his thoughts. "You're gonna be okay...uh?"

The person smiled at Everest. "Ryan."

"Our EMT pup will help you in no time!"

"Thank you so much! By the way, just looking at you and him, you two actually might look like a match." He said. This brought a chuckle from Jake. Jake knew they had a thing for each other, yet they didn't realize it.

Everest blushed in embarrassment. "Didn't mean to embarrass you, sorry."

"It's no biggie." She and Jake helped Ryan stand up on his legs. He was frowning all the way due to the injury he sustained.

"You must feel awful, and I don't blame you." Jake said, seeing the look on his face.

"It's my fault. I'm stupid for not looking where I was going."

Jake knew there was no reason for the toboggan since they came downhill in the first place. It seemed aggravated sometimes when he had to climb or ride back up the hill. The hill wasn't that steep either. That was an advantage to them after all. He helped Ryan up and put him on his snowmobile. He flinched at the pain. "Sorry." Jake then accelerated the snowmobile and off they went, returning to the cabin.

* * *

Marshall was already there from the look of things. His EMT cap on his head, his pup pack all ready, and he had a stretcher placed on the ground. As he seen the snowplow and snowmobile approaching him, he was overwhelmed to see them. Then gasped at the person. He ran up to the already stopped vehicles.

"Bring him here." Marshall instructed, as he sat beside the stretcher. Jake carefully put Ryan on the stretcher. Everest sat beside Marshall as he spoke to Ryan. "What's your name?"

"Ryan." Marshall looked at his injured foot, not flinching at the sight of it at all. He was used to it and to him, it was like working with a professional. "And it hurts like hell."

"Don't worry, Ryan. We're gonna fix you up in no time. The wound is pretty cracked up? Mind asking me what happened?"

Ryan nodded. "Call me Ray. Your choice. And anyway, I was trying to reach the ski resort arena in a rapid amount of time, but unfortunately I had a little 'incident' with my snowboard. Anyway, it was excessive if I just followed up to what my aunt said and just went with my family on a vacation or something like that but I disregarded that thought. I didn't think family was of that relevance anymore, not since you're an adult and you live your own life. And anyway, I was trying to reach the snowmobile competition which was located at the ski resort arena and I was gonna perform there, with hundreds of people watching my stunts. I was practically a professional at it, but I guess to endeavor your dream you should think of your family more often and such."

"Well, it wasn't your fault. Just trying to live your own life, sounds pretty normal to me. But not thinking about your family that much is, well, messed up."

"I know." Ryan replied. He looked at his leg which was now bandaged fully.

"There, all done." The Dalmatian said, gratified with his work. And it was all thanks to Ryder for teaching him the basics, then the more serious stuff. He knew he couldn't have done it without Ryder's help. He was a true genius. "Should feel better in a few days or so. Maybe two weeks but hang on to it. That part of your body helps you a lot in life." This earned a chuckle from everyone.

"Well, thanks for your life. You're truly a pro. Well, I should get going. Guess I'll have to skip the competition..."

"Sorry but I think that's more preferable at the moment."

"I deserved getting this."

Jake chuckled at this. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Ryan."

"Pleasure meeting you two." He scratched behind Everest's ear causing her to purr in delight. "And thank you, Marshall."

"How do you know my-"

"PAW patrol. My nephew loves your work and Ryder's and all the other pups. He practically screams your names all day long. Heheh. I'll meet the rest of your team one day but for now..."

"You can come now if you'd like." Marshall offered, wagging his tail.

"Nah, I think I'll just rest for now. Thanks for the offer though. Gotta get going anyway. Don't wanna speed things up with my injured leg now do I?"

"Dude, how will you get home now?"

"I don't know."

Everest walked up to Ryan. "We'll bring you up to your home, just tell us the directions and we're off!"

"Yeah, we'll be happy to." Jake said.

Ryan thought of this. "I guess if you're okay with it, then it's a yes. Thanks so much."

"No problemo." Jake replied. "And as a bonus, me and Everest will find you're snowboard and give it back to you."

"I'll have Ryder or Rocky have a look at it." Marshall said, tuning in.

"You've done so much for me today, I don't even now what to say."

"It's our job." The three said in unison. Ryan laughed and climbed in Jake's truck. Jake climbed in too afterwards. Everest climbed in her snowplow and waved goodbye to Marshall. Jake waved too and then they were off. Marshall waved back as they were getting too far to spot from a distance away.

Marshall placed the stretcher inside his ambulance, and climbed in. He contacted Ryder.

"Ryder, I'm coming back." Marshall said in delight.

"Perfect. How was the rescue?"

"It went really great. I met a new friend. Anyway, see you in a bit!" He hung up and made way for the Lookout.

* * *

 **So next chapter will focus intently on Ryder and the pups on frequent mission! Each update takes 3-5 working days, so If you're patient I would be happy for that! Other than that, see you all next time! ;)**


	5. Rescue On Cap'n Turbot

**Here's the next chapter! This is now a rescue the PAW patrol are currently at, so the story will progress with Rocky attempting to seek information for Marshall's secret. Next chapter will totally focus on that.**

 **For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter with gratitude! :)**

* * *

Rocky was gazing at Marshall as he came back, revealing a big smirk across his face. He looked at the other to make sure they didn't he was spying on Marshall. They weren't even looking his way. Then Marshall parked his fire-truck, and the pups came up to him and questioned him about the rescue, which he provided answers to him. Rocky began to rethink about his plan. It wasn't gonna be easy, attempting to obtain something, such as a secret, from someone without getting busted. He couldn't risk any chances of him being caught.

He and Ryder got back just a few minutes before Marshall came back too from Jake's mountain. Ryder was inside the Lookout, writing his ideas on a piece of paper his desires of what the next project for PAW patrol was going to be. Rocky disregarded his thought and went to Marshall.

"Really? His name is Ryan?" Rocky overhead Skye saying as he got closer to the pups.

"Sounds like he regretted his decision." Rubble said. The pups were nodding at him.

"Yeah, it was no biggie. Just another rescue, that's all." Marshall said. "He's gonna meet us someday. That's what he said."

"Really?" The pups turned round to see Rocky standing there, his claw from his pup pack grasping a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Chase asked out of curiosity.

"A project Ryder is currently working on for PAW patrol."

"You mean he's gonna surprise us all with something big again?" Rubble inquired, looking at the piece of paper.

"Yeah. I guess you can say that." Rocky replied with satisfaction. "I can't wait to see what he's planned out, or what he will. Ryder's my inspiration right from the beginning."

"Alright, we get it." Chase said, as he and the pups walked back to their earlier tasks.

That left Marshall and Rocky looking at each other. Rocky was inaudible, then Marshall broke the silence. "Guess I should just park my ambulance, and morph it back into my pup house." He hopped in his ambulance, and moved the vehicle backwards with calmness.

Rocky was walking along the vehicle as Marshall was looking at his rear-window on his left. "So, the rescue came out, okay?"

"Yep. Totally under-control." Marshall replied. After double-checking the park position, he nodded his head slightly and hopped out. "We met this new guy named Ryan. He's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I bet he is. Anyway, do you wanna help me come up with a good project name?"

Marshall looked at Rocky. "Does Ryder know what the project is, concerning what it is?"

Rocky shook his head. "Unfortunately, not yet. He asked me to come up with a good name. After thinking for a while, I can't really get my head straight. He said a vehicle would be another cool project, something like how the PAW and Air patroller made its entrance. You have any ideas?" He asked the fire-pup.

Marshall walked in a full circle, considering of the right solution. Then it struck him. "Ah ha!"

"Whatt'ya got?"

"A new vehicle."

Rocky thought of this but shook his head. "And? Ryder said something bright, a new future, a new..."

"Yeah, we may have the PAW patroller and Air Patroller, but what about a mission under-water? Like a big submarine?"

"I don't know." Rocky said. "Zuma having one submarine is not sufficient?"

"He may have one, but what about the room? Zuma's submarine can only hold two passengers, usually him and Ryder. Whereas if we have a much bigger submarine, we could name it something cool like...Water Patroller?"

Rocky shook his head. "Nah, that's lame."

"You're right." Marshall answered, agreeing with Rocky. "Maybe something like...Sea Patroller?"

Rocky had his mouth wide open. "Marshall, that's an amazing IDEA! I'm gonna tell Ryder! Be right back!" Rocky rushed in the Lookout, leaving Marshall alone.

"At least I gave him an idea." Marshall said. "Still." He then walked back to the pups.

* * *

"Ryder, Ryder!" Rocky bellowed as he came in such a hurry with excitement. "I got an idea for the new project?"

"Really, Rocky? What is it?"

"It's-It's...Air Patroller! An underwater vehicle that can hold all us pups and even you, Ryder." Rocky said, spilling out everything from Marshall's idea. He forgot to tell Ryder it was all Marshall's idea.

Ryder thought of this. "That's...that's it! You did it, Rocky!"

"I did?" He asked himself. Ryder nodded at him.

"You came up with a new project for PAW patrol!"

"Wait a sec..." Rocky then recalled it. "It wasn't my idea, it was Marshall's. I asked him and he gave me an answer, which I hope is okay since you informed me not to state any of the project to the pups. Sorry, Ryder."

Ryder got to Rocky's level and shook his head. "No need to apologize. What you did was right. Marshall's idea is perfect but now that I think of it, I should really give him the credit."`Ryder got up and walked away, leaving a mix-breed confused.

"Giving Marshall all the credit?" He snorted. "Giving him the credit, huh? I'm the one who gave Ryder the idea of needing a construction pup. I'm the one who gave Ryder an idea to create an additional vehicle such as Tracker's in the jungle. Where's all the credit for that?!" The mix-breed began getting angrier just pondering over it more and more. He calmed down and decided to meditate as that decreased his chance of getting more angry. Meditating was Marshall's one of the two favourite techniques. He didn't think he was copying Marshall, and he didn't want to 'cause he knew that was the bad idea.

Rocky did in fact receive a lot of credit from Ryder from his past accomplishments, but it was never sufficient for Rocky.

"I may not had came up with the idea but at least a little credit is all I needed. You know what? I'm not making a fuss about this. It's stupid." Then he realized he was talking to himself. "Yet here I am talking to myself. Heh."

* * *

"Alright, Mayor Goodway, I'll see to it." Ryder hung up but the moment he did that, he received another call. "Ryder here."

"Ryder! I'm in a scrumptiously scrumptious situation!" It was Cap't Turbot according to his choice of words. "If that makes sense."

Ryder giggled. "So what's your emergency, Captain?"

"Oh, almost forgot recalling that. HELP!" He raised the pad in his hand higher for Ryder to see his predicament. His ship was sinking in what appeared to be near Foggy Bottom's bay. And worse than that, he was on it. And worst of all, the boat was practically half sunken. Ryder gasped at this. "And that's not all! I'm meant to be landing this disastrous constant ship, so I can get back to some photographers! And the ship appears to be stuck! Is it possible within your PAW patrol powers to save me?!."

Without another word, Ryder said his catchphrase. "Don't worry, Captain Turbot! The pups and I can give you a helping hand...and a paw!" Ryder raised his hand. "No ship's too sunken, no pups too small! PAW patrol, to the lookout!" He then, without hesitating for a slight second, began running into the elevator. He had a plan. He was Ryder and he invariably did.

* * *

"Lemme see here." Chase said, watching Zuma try to glue a half broken surfboard with the other half. "I'm sure Rocky can fix it. He's meant for this stuff, I mean. I can find him..."

"Dude, this thing is bwoken!"

"I know."

"Yes, but I need it fixed now because I'm going to the beach to pwactice my suwfing skills, dude. I can't waste more valuable time!"

"Then let's get working on this thing." Chase said. "Wait, if you glued it, and it didn't work? Then what now?"

Zuma shrugged, out of options. "We'we howwible at this sowt of stuff."

"I know. Wait, there's Rocky! Rocky, we need your help to fix the surfboard."

"Again?!" Rocky cried out, running to a sad Zuma who wanted to spend his time on the beach. "Bro, I had it fixed for the third time. What happened now?"

"I...well, kinda broke it in half by-"

"Same story?" Rocky asked.

Zuma nodded.

"That's what I thought. Wait, is that glue? Were you trying to stick it with glue?!"

"Hey, we're no experts here, are we? And anyway, we wanted to get the super glue in the first place but Ryder permitted us from doing so, so I got the normal type of whatever glue it's called." Chase explained.

"It's glue! There's no name for it! And anyway, try soldering it back together. That'll work. Good thing I'm here." Rocky replied. Before he had a chance to repair it once more, his pup tag beeped, along with Chase's and Zuma's.

"PAW patrol to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!" The trio said as they sprinted and forgot about the broken surfboard. The others came in view, and they all bumped into each other sending them inside the elevator in suspension. Their heads were dizzy.

"I heard the term 'sleepy heads' before. I guess were all now some dizzy heads, huh?" The pups laughed at Marshall's sarcasm as the elevator was raised and they changed into their gear. Then the elevator continued its way up until it reached the last floor being the observation room, with Ryder being in it.

They all jumped in their stances. "PAW patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

"Thanks for hustling, pups! We've got a huge emergency in our hands and paws!" Ryder then displayed the screen showing a scared Cap't Turbot running around in circles, holding his pad while aboard the ship. There were also some people on shore looking frightened with cameras over their necks. "Captain Turbot was trying to land his ship but it began sinking due to its hull having a crack in it caused by crashing in a rock, and now the ship is stuck between two. There are a few photographers who also need help getting calmed down! So to initiate this procedure I'll need...Zuma!" He scrolled to Zuma's icon.

"I'll need you and your hovercraft to descend into the water alongside Rocky, for him to utilize the right tools to fix the crack in the hull directly."

"Let's dive in!"

"Rocky. You know what to do!"

"It means getting wet..." He flinched at the word. "But if it means helping the captain, I'll do it! Green means go!"

"Perfect. I'll also need Chase!" Ryder now scrolled to Chase's icon. "I need you to take the road to Foggy Bottom and get to the photographers fast and to calm them down."

"Chase is on the case!" As soon as Ryder deployed the pups, they knew what was next.

Ryder smiled. "Alright! PAW patrol is on a roll!" The pups howled in excitement as Ryder ran to the fireman pole and slid down it. One by one the pups slid down the slide, excluding Rubble and Skye. They got into their vehicles and set off with Rocky in Zuma's passenger seat, Chase in his cruiser and Ryder on his ATV. They were ready.

* * *

They soon arrived at the location of Cap't Turbot. Ryder quickly contacted Skye.

"Skye."

"Yeah, Ryder? Do you need me for anything?"

"Not for now but if we fail in getting Captain Turbot out of there and the boat sinks, which hopefully it won't and we won't fail, I'll need you to use your harness to save Cap't Turbot."

"Will do."

"I'll call you if anything goes sturdy."

"Roger that, Ryder." Ryder hung up and approached the ship.

The passengers were on the beach, frightened and also taking picture of the 'fallen apart' incident that Cap'n Turbot undertook. It wasn't going anywhere as he planned. He was hoping there would be no more unfortunate events to tag himself into.

"Captain Turbot, we're here to help you."

The captain marveled at them. "You're here in perfect elegance time!"

"Yes, and the saving part." Ryder reminded him.

"Yes, of course! How could I have forgot that?" The Captain said, scratching his head in confusion

Ryder then had his scuba gear on, along with Zuma and Rocky. Zuma had his hovercraft convert into a submarine, as the photographers were watching this they also took pictures of the transformation from hovercraft to submarine. Ryder then nodded at Rocky and Zuma and dived in the water. It was foggy since it was Foggy Bottom where they were.

Zuma then descended into the water with his submarine and a shocked Rocky who was having a hard time bearing with him in the sea. "Dude, calm down, we'we still inside...for now." As the Labrador said that, Rocky looked at him with a frown. "Hey, we all have are feaws..." He said defending himself.

"Now that I think about it, you never told us your one."

"Uh..." Zuma started. "And I don't intend to, dude." Then, what felt like a bump, seemed to be Ryder knocking on the glass. "Dude, we should focus on the mission." Rocky nodded.

They got to the bottom where the hull was. Since it was underwater, the force would've been more harsh to deal with but first they had to clear the ships way by removing one of the rocks. Ryder pointed at the boulder with his finger, then at the front of Zuma's submarine. Zuma nodded. He knew what Ryder meant. He pushed his paw on a red button, and a giant claw was released from the submarine. Zuma then started pulling the rock with the claw. After the first few attempts, it wasn't working as he planned but then it worked after he released his full potential of confidence. Ryder gave him a thumbs up and they ascended to the surface of the water.

"Great job, Zuma! Now, we need to fix the hull with a metal. Got it, Rocky?"

Rocky nodded at Ryder. Rocky was gonna fix the hull without a doubt. He was professional at working with Ryder, and he wouldn't let the watet get the better of him, so Rocky then put on a tough face and shrugged his fear off his shoulder. He took the metal from Zuma's submarine. Zuma opened the cockpit. Rocky then took a deep breath and dived in without having second thoughts.

Meanwhile on the bay, Chase was attempting to keep the photographers calm.

"Folks, the situation is at hand and is totally under PAW patrol control which states that there's nothing to feel uncertain about. So I ask you in a kind manner to await the Captain for his subsequent arrival."

The photographers were then subservient seeing Chase's uniform and collar.

Meanwhile, Rocky dived to where Ryder was. Rocky was getting worried, because the ship was almost sunk. The Captain couldn't help but to bite his fingernails in shock. Rocky looked at Ryder. Ryder wasn't even scared, he was calm when it came to figuring out what to plan and how to plan something. He was always calm when it came to situations like this. Rocky put on his brave face and handed the metal to Ryder. Ryder took it with pleasure and placed it on the hull. He turned to Rocky. Rocky quickly reacted and pulled out his multi-tool. He then screwed the metal in place with four screwdrivers. Ryder gave him the thumbs up, and they then ascended into the water.

"Great job, Rocky!"

The ship began to steady and rose slowly until it was floating completely. The photographers were cheering. Ryder smiled at climbed onto his ATV. Rocky got into Zuma's submarine. "You did it, dude. Well done!"

"Thanks, bro."

Zuma then converted the submarine mode into his hovercraft.

"I can't tell you how deliciously thankful I am, Ryder. Now I can continue my day."

"No problem, Captain. Just remember, whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help!"

The Captain nodded and drove his flounder to bay. Ryder and the rest of the team headed back to the lookout, all with a smile across their faces for yet another accomplished mission.

* * *

 **By the way, I got the Sea Patroller idea from the PAW patrol wiki! I DID NOT create that. See you all next time! I've also seen the reviews dropping a lot lately. Don't know why but that won't stop me from continuing to write! :)**

 **BTW, first part of 'Mission PAW' by ME is being published later on so look forward to that!**


	6. A Past Memory

**Hey guys! You haven't heard from me in a while because I've been getting writer's block for weeks and writing has always been a hobby of mine. I love doing it, because I'm doing it for you guys! Keep that in mind! But there comes a time when everyone is bored of writing, and I was.**

 **But these next couple of weeks will be hard for me. I won't be able to update for a while. I hope I will in the future, and I will, don't worry ;) Exams in the near future, ya know? And my shoulders has been packed with a lot of stress lately. To make it up for you all, this chapter is extra long. 4000 words to be accurate. Hope you all enjoy this. This is goodbye for now...I'll see you all later! :)  
**

* * *

As Ryder and the others were on their mission, Marshall, Rubble and Skye were taking turns on the trampoline.

"Hope the others are doing good." Marshall said, hoping his friends were alright.

"They will be, Marshall. They're the PAW patrol, they're always okay." Marshall nodded at her with more faith. She was right, because she doesn't remember the last time PAW patrol failed. That's because there was no last time, because PAW patrol were successful at every single one of their missions they ever done. They never failed. Never. And it didn't look like in the future that they would. They were always there for the citizens of Adventure Bay. They were smart, wise, loving and direct.

PAW patrol did have every rescuer the people needed.

"You're right, Skye."

"Your turn, Skye." Marshall said, hopping off the trampoline.

"You did good, Marshall. I'm pretty relieved to see no accidents yet." The trio laughed at the bulldog's laugh.

Skye then took her turn wisely on the trampoline by considering her friends. PAW patrol was there for each other, that's what she loved.

"I hope Captain Turbot's doing okay, by not freaking out."

"I'm sure he isn't." A familiar voice said. Marshall turned around and smiled. "Hey, pups." Tracker and Carlos made an entrance. "Que pasa amigos!"

Marshall became friends with Tracker right away. Tracker actually had an ability none of the pups had. That was his super hearing. He could heard sounds so clear, such as a bunny hop. He was a perfect jungle rescuing pup needed for PAW patrol. He also could speak a different fluent language. Carlos was an awesome owner of taking care of Tracker, just like his responsibility of taking care of Matea.

"Tracker!" The pups said. Skye jumped off the trampoline.

"I'm very excited to see you, pups! Muy emocionado!"

"Me and Tracker came to hang out with you pups and Ryder." Carlos said, wearing a hat on his head, especially a camouflage one not necessary here.

"If you don't mind me asking pups, where are the rest?" Tracker asked, pretty unsure of what to do now.

"They're on a mission. Ryder's with them, they should be back by now." Marshall replied. "Tracker, you wanna have a go on the trampoline?"

Trampoline. Tracker turned around.

"Trampoline? Gracias, gracias pups!" The pups giggled as he jumped on the trampoline.

"I was thinking of getting one too, you know. You want one, Tracker?" Carlos asked him, unsure of what the answer would be. But now that he saw Tracker all excited, he knew it too well.

"Si, si! That would be so wonderful!" Tracker leaped onto Carlos, licking him across the face. Then his ears perked up. "I hear someone coming."

Marshall gasped. "Everest!" He ran to her and licked her on the cheek, making her and himself blush. "S-Sorry, Everest. Got a little too excited."

"I get excited like that all the time, Marsh! Hey pups, how you doing?"

"Hey, Everest. We were jumping on the trampoline. You wanna have a go?" Skye asked. Everest nodded, as she and Skye were running to the trampoline.

Marshall smiled seeing the two female pups getting along. He knew this day couldn't get any better. And just when he thought wrong, Ryder and the rest showed up.

Ryder parked his ATV and got his helmet off. The pups were then dashing towards Carlos and Tracker. Ryder chuckled and went to Carlos.

"So, you came here to hang out, huh?"

"Yes, Ryder. Were you on a mission?"

"Yeah. Mission accomplished. You wanna get a lemonade? I hear the weather's getting warmer nowadays since we're getting nearer to summer."

"Sure. That would be great." Ryder nodded at him but before heading off he turned round.

"Pups, me and Carlos are getting a drink. You all can have fun after being such good pups. Oh, and I'll award each of you with a treat, including you Tracker and Everest." He noticed them two too. He then walked off with Carlos.

"Hey Everest! You wanna practice some pup-fu martial arts?"

"Sure." He and Everest headed inside the Lookout. Rocky was chatting with Tracker as he saw the two pups heading toward the Lookout.

"Amigo, I'll talk to you later." Rocky said, waiting for an answer.

"Sure."

"Okay." Rocky got his mind off Tracker and focused on Marshall and Everest. He had a goal. And to achieve it, he had to learn Marshall's secret sooner or later. He then saw they weren't heading in the Lookout but towards a big tree at his right. "I gotta have a plan if I wanna work this one out."

"Work what out?" Chase asked, standing beside him.

Rocky had his eyes wide. "I mean, uh, what are you doing here, Chase?"

"You've been acting pretty strange. Mind asking me what's the matter?"

"W-What? N-n-n-no. Nothing's w-wrong. I-I-"

"It seems to me you're stuttering so..."

Rocky sighed. "It's, uh..."

"Wait a sec...are you? No way! Are you spying on Marshall and Everest?!"

Rocky slapped his forehead in frustration. "No."

Chase lifted an eyebrow. "Isn't it pretty obvious? You're hiding something, I know it. I'm getting back to the pups, I'll see you later."

 _'That was way too close, Rocky, too close.'_ He thought. "First of all. This isn't gonna work, I need a plan." He looked back and sighed seeing no one eavesdropping on him. Just like Chase was a minute ago. "And I need to stop talking to myself!"

* * *

Chase walked to one pup he had in mind at that moment when he encountered Rocky talking to himself. Skye. He saw her alone, and looked behind him. No one was coming his away so he went to Skye.

"Skye. I need to talk to you."

Skye dropped a vase to the ground in fright. "A-About what?"

"Something important."

Skye nodded. "So. What's up?"

"I think Rocky might be on to Marshall and Everest. He might be spying on them."

"Why?"

"You know the way you said Marshall has a crush on Everest?" Skye nodded at him. "Well, that's true. And Rocky knows he has a secret and is trying to find out Marshall's endearment."

"That sounds like bad news."

"What do you mean?" Chase questioned her, confused.

"Rocky can be really curious when he's acting like this. And nothing can stop him but-"

"Ryder." Chase finished for her. "You're a genius, Skye." She blushed hearing him say that. "Anyway, I'll continue to investigate in this before heading to Ryder and finding out I was wrong with my word."

"Yeah, that might be the wise thing to do."

"Thanks, Skye. You wanna have a Pup Pup Boogie dance off?" Chase asked, changing the subject. He wanted to have more fun with her than her serious side for a change.

"You're on."

* * *

Marshall and Everest reached the tree. Now Marshall was demonstrating different skills to her. And lastly, he was giving her the meditation technique to her to keep her motivated. She nodded.

"It helps with your inner anger, right?" She questioned, one of her eyes opened.

"Yes. Just go with the flow..." He was meaning to tell Everest this all the time concerning pup-fu. He wanted to teach her the basics, then the more difficult ones. "And keep your eyes closed. And on your mind, focus on something beautiful. Like running through a field of blossoms or dandelions."

"Wow. You're good at this." Everest complimented him, causing him to blush. He loved her saying that. It made him think of something else, besides him clumsiness which he pretty much always wanted to be with Everest. She cared for him and he returned the favor by doing it now. Everest was impressed with Marshall's tactics of silence. He looked like a master and was a master.

He smiled and wandered off somewhere else in his mind. She did too. And before they knew it, they were both meditating in complete silence until...

 ***Snap***

Marshall squinted his eyes and was relieved to see Rocky standing there. Everest opened her eyes and was agitated with the disturbance of the unexpected. "And we were doing so good..." He said.

Everest looked at Rocky. "What's up, Rocky? And why are you here? Just if you didn't realize, we were meditating." She frowned at him.

"Yeah. And disturbing the person like that could blow up an entire country. But now that I think of it, I think Farmer Yumi was joking about if you wake up a sleep walking sensei or one meditating, it would most likely mean consequences. And the blowing up part." Then he saw Everest and Rocky looking at him in confusion. "Anyway, that's not important. What's important is why you're here? And I'm asking you in a polite way."

Rocky glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "I just so happened to walk by here."

"When we were meditating? Yeah, right." Everest said. "Seriously, what were you doing?"

"I told you I was just passing by!" Rocky began getting angrier as he stomped off in annoyance. He knew his plan was foiled for stepping on that stupid twig.

"What's his problem? I was just asking him."

"Let's work on your meditating in continuation." Marshall suggested, looking back at where Rocky was walking back to the Lookout. _'Why was he here? Coincidence? Nah. Probably not. That's not important. What's important is me focusing on teaching Everest.'_ He gazed at Everest. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"And we shall." They both laughed.

* * *

Rocky was walking in his pup house in frustration. _'So close. I really need to work on my patience and get a plan working.'_ "I guess I should continue with pup-fu skills to impress Farmer Yumi. Me and Marshall are really challenging each other, so I can't give up."

He got out of his pup house and seen Ryder walking up to him.

"Rocky, I figured the right calculations to adjusting the controls to the Sea Patroller. I should really thank Marshall." This caused Rocky to frown. However, Ryder didn't seem to notice as he had his mind directly at the thoughts of the development of the Sea Patroller. "I'll see you later." And with that being said, Ryder walked away with a smile on his face while swiping at his Pup Pad.

Rocky then thought. "Yeah." He took out a notepad from his pup house. "I know Everest has a secret too now. They both have. Can't believe no one else noticed this yet." But he was wrong. Chase overheard him talking to himself. He gasped slightly, causing Rocky's ears to perk up in alert. He gulped while looking back, then sighed. "Phew, no one there." He then continued to write in his Pup Pad.

Chase who was peeking from the entrance of the Lookout walked back. "Oh no!" He ran quickly to get to Ryder quickly but bumped into Skye on the way.

"Sorry, Skye. Have to get to Ryder a.s.a.p!" But before he could continue running Skye stopped him in his tracks. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's up? You seem pretty agitated, Chase."

"What? It's really important so I should get going-"

"Come on for the love of sake! Chase, you trust me, right?" Chase looked at her.

"I-"

"Do you?" She tested him, as he hesitated for a slight second but then sighed.

"Yes." He said, feeling defeated. He then spoke up. "It's Rocky. He...uh, well..." She looked at him with a concern look. "He's spying on Marshall and Everest and thinks they have a secret."

Skye was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to react. Rocky was always curious and there was no stopping him. She looked terrified. "W-What should we do? I mean...if Rocky doesn't find out that secret sooner or later he will-"

"Get outta control." Chase finished her sentence while nodding.

"It's not his fault. It was Spike that...done this to him. He made Rocky's life miserable. Rocky was in an orphanage, then went to live on the streets 'cause he hated his life back at the orphanage. Then a pup named Spike made his life miserable."

"I-I know." Chase sighed. "Me and Ryder found him, and he was so happy with us. But if he does anything dangerously stupid, then he broke PAW patrol's rule."

Skye sighed.

* * *

Rocky was working on his invention in a dark alley. He swiped his paw over his head to withdraw his sweat. Then he was finished with his latest invention and smiled at it. It was a catapult, and its main purpose, of course, was to launch something. He held a rock in his hand and put it into the catapult.

He was separated from his parents at the age of 1. He was orphaned for a few years, then he escaped the orphanage and was determined to not go back to that orphanage. He had really bad memories of it, and now he lived by food from trash and creating different inventions.

It was today the day that Rocky was truly amazed with his inventions. He loved inventing but there was only one problem. He constantly failed every time he created something out of garbage. This time he was careful enough not to make the same mistake. But there was still the same misconception that Rocky over thought too much. He attempted it, hoping for once he would succeed and continue to be the best inventor pup in the world. He took a deep breathe. He then placed a rock in the catapult, one that he could actually lift in-between his paws. He pulled the lever...nothing. He pulled it once more. Still nothing. He was getting his calculations wrong and began getting more frustrated. "Why won't this stupid thing work?!" He was now angry with himself. He kicked it once more, then the whole thing fell to pieces. The part of the lever stood in-front of him. He was now shaking his head in disbelief and got angrier than ever. "You stupid thing!" He kicked it with force and the lever hit against the wall and came back and smashed against his forehead. He fell down in impact and began whimpering. Fortunately, there was no blood. It wasn't that painful. But it still hurt for Rocky. And not because of the lever but because of the times that he failed.

He whimpered. "I can't do anything right." He sputtered. His head was lying on the ground, he arms spread out. "I'm sorry, dad. I tried to impress you and mom. To make you happy. But I failed you, dad. I failed you, mom." He began crying...and then he heard a voice. One that echoed through the dark alley.

"C'mon, Chase! Let's see what's up!" Rocky got himself up, his legs slightly trembling because he failed his parents he thought. He saw a brown-haired boy come up to him, and a German Shepherd too. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Are you?"

Ryder smiled. "I'm the one who asked you. I'm more worried about you."

"Thanks. But like I said, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Ryder asked.

Rocky didn't know how to answer that. Was he okay or was he not? "I...don't know anymore. My life's a ruin as far as you can see." He glanced at the fallen apart catapult. Ryder too glanced his way.

"Wow. Did you make that?" Ryder asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Wow. That's actually...I'm actually impressed. No one has that knowledge to make a catapult as you. I invent too."

Rocky nodded. "I know who you are. You're the PAW patrol. I heard so much about you. It must be so good being famous, huh?" Rocky sighed and looked at the ground, losing hope and faith.

"C'mon, you can do much better than that!" Ryder encouraged Rocky, hoping to make the better out of him.

"Yeah. I know you can." Chase finally spoke for the first time.

Rocky sighed. "I don't know. Every time I invent a thing I fail. It just won't operate like I want it to."

"You'll learn from your mistakes." Ryder gave him a piece of advice. Rocky shook his head, disagreeing.

"I invented stuff like a million times and I fail each time." Rocky said. "Maybe I'm not meant to be an inventor or recycling pup." Rocky thought. "Hmm. Maybe a musician would do?"

"Don't think that. Whatever you wish, may be given to you."

"But why won't they work?"

"You're not being confident enough."

"I am. Every time I invent stuff, I think about making my parents happy. I'm doing it for them, not for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But there's the problem."

Rocky was perplexed at Ryder's answer. "Huh?"

"Do it for your parents, but do it for yourself too. I'm sure your parents would want this for you, not for them. They're happy either way. But I'm sure they're happy if you're doing it for yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, I think."

"You want a ride to the Lookout?"

"You mean, where the PAW patrol lives?"

Ryder nodded.

"Count me in! I'd never say no to an offer like that!" Ryder giggled. "Then hop in Chase's rig and we'll get going!" Rocky smiled and licked Ryder.

Rocky jumped in Chase's rig and they made way for the Lookout.

A couple of days later, Chase, Marshall and Skye got to know Rocky better. Rocky enjoyed being part of the PAW patrol. With a few of his accomplishments concluded the past days, he got rewards from Ryder and the pups were happy with him. Zuma and Rubble weren't part of the PAW patrol yet.

Rocky decided to get some fresh air, smiling as things were finally going his way. The pups and Ryder weren't home as they went parachuting for the day. He walked to the pup park alone, admiring the air, when he heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped in fright and was even more afraid.

It was a rottweiler. It was Spike, the pup who hated him, who bullied him. "Rocky." He said, one single word slipping from his mouth. Rocky was now trembling, as he knew what the pup was capable of. He was at least four times tougher than Rocky. "I'm curious."

"C-Curious?"

"I haven't seen you up and about at the alley. You little twerp, you think you can escape me?"

"I-I wasn't t-t-trying to-"

"Shut your furry mouth!" The rottweiler got closer to Rocky, smelling him. "How are you so...clean?" Rocky was inaudible now. "Tell me you piece of waste!" He started growling and Rocky gulped and had a plan. He considered the plan and knew it was right. He finally had a plan to get his revenge on the rottweiler, known as Spike. "Well?"

Rocky knocked out of his thoughts and decided to use his advantage. "I-I'll show you."

The rottweiler got closer to him and stared in his eyes. "You better will."

"T-This way." Rocky showed him the way and they both ambled back to the Lookout. "T-This is the place."

"Wait a sec...you little punk. You've been adopted?!"

"I-"

"Shut up for a second." He walked to what looked like a catapult, but this one was much bigger. "Did you invent this? You finally did something right you pervert." Spike said, smirking at Rocky. "Wonder what this does. I'm curious." He launched a rock and it went far but with slow speed. "Lame." What Spike didn't know was that he could've adjusted the catapult to a higher speed but Rocky kept his mouth shut. "I was gonna use it on you but whatever..."

The Rottweiler looked around and came back to Rocky. "Aah...nice place." And before Rocky knew it, Spike snapped at his leg and bit it causing Rocky to shriek in pain. Spike quickly let go, seeing the hurtful look on Rocky's face. "Wow. You're seriously that weak!" But Rocky wasn't. He was just pretending. He had his advantage now, and before Spike knew it Rocky did a swift back-flip astonishing Spike and Rocky kicked Spike in his snout causing him to whine in pain and fall back.

Rocky ran quickly to the catapult, adjusted the speed to max without hesitation and inserted a rock in the catapult's pouch. Rocky waited for the right moment, and laid his paw on the lever, glaring at Spike. Spike got up in dizziness. "YOU FOOL-" Spike gasped, his mouth wide. "No! I'M SORRY! Please! I'm so sorry, Rocky. I'll go somewhere! Please..."

"It's too late. This is for making my life miserable." He launched a rock which hurled into Spike's leg causing him to lose balance and fall. A tear was forming in his eye. "Look who's crying now." Rocky smirked at him.

Spike looked at his leg and saw a bruise on it. "Please...I'm sorry. I beg you..."

"And this is for everything else!" Rocky launched another rock and hit Spike right in the head. A chilling crack was heard as he hit the ground on impact. His eyes rolled back.

Rocky smiled and walked to him. He hit him with his leg. "Now, get up, Spike. And never come back." No sudden movement was seen. He was motionless. "Spike, I said get up!" Rocky was starting to get afraid he done something he might regret. "Spike-" Then he saw the Rottweiler's eyes rolled back.

He gulped in fright. "Oh my..." He started whimpering. "What did I do..." He started crying. "What did I-!?"

"Hey, Rocky, Skye forgot her-"

Rocky turned around in fright. Ryder was confused, then looked to his right and gasped. He covered his mouth in fright. Chase and Skye appeared beside Ryder. "Rocky, what did you-"

"I-I didn't know the catapult would kill him! I overreacted and...and I-"

"Why did you kill him?" Ryder looked at the body of the rottweiler on the ground.

"He bullied me so much, and I decided to teach him a lesson-"

"So you killed him?!" This was Chase now reacting in total shock. Rocky began crying.

"Ryder, you know I would never..." He couldn't hold it in and burst into complete tears and ran into Ryder. Ryder hugged him.

"I know you wouldn't. It was an accident, Rocky. But what you did...it's against the law. It's time we make some regulations."

Chase looked at Rocky, while shaking his head in disbelief. Skye was still in shock.

"I was so scared..."

"I know, pup...I know."

* * *

Chase and Skye were hugging now. Chase let go. "We can't tell Ryder Rocky's reacting like this with his curiosity again."

"You're right." Chase replied and sighed. "What should I do now?"

"I don't know. We should think about it."

Chase did nothing else but nod. He had to figure out what to do. It couldn't be like it was before. It couldn't. And he wasn't gonna let it happen. He put on his serious side and walked out of the Lookout.

* * *

 _ **JoshDD**_


	7. Goodbye For Now

Chase began thinking, and sometimes it occurred to him if he was in need of a huge emergency Ryder would be his answer. But right now, he kept his mouth shut, because revealing what Rocky found out, might hurt Ryder even more than before. And something serious was bound to happen if someone found out. Other than Chase and Skye.

No matter the consequences, he still loved Rocky no matter what. Each pup mattered to Chase. Ryder and Marshall the most. The others were also family, but he couldn't love them more than his brother, Marshall, even though he wasn't his brother, Chase still loved him like one.

Each pup had their differences. Marshall was like a brother to him. Skye was Chase's crush and love. He would never abandon her whatsoever happened. Zuma was like Chase's little brother and Rubble was a great friend. Then, there was Rocky, who meant family to Chase too. Rocky got curious all the time, and there was no stopping him whether you liked it or not. Sometimes, Chase would argue with Rocky, usually with Chase saying, _"Stop poking your nose into other pups' lives, Rocky!"_ or _"Quit eavesdropping on us pups, we have the right to our secrets as you have the right to yours"_. Usually the pups would try to calm them down when they confronted themselves in that situation. They couldn't handle it, the 'they' being the pups. But Ryder. Ryder always knew the right way to inform the pups about morality. The difference between it, and what the results of the outcome would be.

Chase was glad Ryder was there. Always.

Chase quickly took his mind of his thoughts and gazed at Marshall who was walking towards the Lookout. Everest wasn't with him now, and he saw this as his chance to redeem his thoughts to Marshall, and what was good about them.

As Marshall was walking toward the direction of the Lookout he saw Chase coming over. "What's up, Chase?"

"Listen, buddy, I need to talk to you..." He saw Zuma exiting the Lookout with Skye. "In private." Marshall nodded his head, and they walked behind the Lookout. To the point where they saw none of the pups, they began talking.

"So, what did you want to inform me?" The Dalmatian curiously asked, hoping it wasn't any bad news or anything of relevant to that. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." And without anything else, the shepherd blurted out the words. "You love Everest." He quickly said looking at a shocked Marshall.

"Woah! Chase, what are you saying?!"

"You should admit it, cause it's the truth."

"I don't love-"

"Yeah, you do." And before Marshall could speak up, Chase continued with a frown. "And don't bother attempting to deny it. You may fool the others, but you're not fooling your best friend. So deal with it." He looked at Marshall with a frown.

Marshall sighed. "I guess." He went on. "Look, would you be a good friend and not tell the others about it?"

"Oh, you got that wrong."

Marshall was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"I could be a way better friend than a good friend." Chase replied, smirking. Marshall smirked back.

"I also know you like Skye."

Chase shrugged. "What else do we have in common?" He laughed as he walked off. Marshall shook his head while with a smile on his face.

Marshall decided to head in and see what the others were up to but was surprised to see Everest hopping in her Snow Plow. "Everest, where're you going so fast?"

"Oh, I have to head back to Jake's. He needs me. I won't be coming back for a few days which is bad news." Everest told him, hoping he would be okay with it. To her disbelief, he nodded.

"I guess it is bad news. Anyway, come back whenever you like to. You're always welcome here!"

Everest rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, silly!" She said, laughing. "Anyway, I want to thank you." She then whispered a 'thank you' to Marshall.

Much to her surprise, Marshall questioned her. "What do you mean?"

"By teaching me meditation." She said. "And a few pup-fu skills from a really good demonstrator and teacher." She said. "I'm proud of you, Marshall. And thank you so much."

Marshall blushed. "It was nothing." He then waved to her as she began to leave. As soon as she was gone, Marshall's smile faded. "Goodbye...Everest." He then seen Chase walking up to him. "She's gone for a while." He told Chase.

"She'll be back, bud." He then walked off. Marshall stood there alone. Him pondering on a thought. _'I'm proud of you, Marshall.'_ It was just like what his mother used to say until the 'incident' happened, leaving them separated. He didn't want to consider the different possibilities there were, which were possible and impossible. He disregarded it and was determined to do what he did earlier on. Meditating.

* * *

Chase walked inside the Lookout. And then something pulled him to the side. He was already in battle-formation. Then he sighed in relief to see it was Skye. "Well, did you tell him, you know?"

"Uh, yeah. It wasn't that hard, you know."

"What about Rocky?"

"Gosh." Chase face-palmed himself hearing Skye saying the word. "I totally forgot!"

"No worries. He's always around here, so you could tell him."

"Yeah, but that was the right moment. And..." Chase then shrugged it off his shoulder. "I'll see what Rocky's up to. I'll be in-touch with you later."

He loved being with Skye here and there, it was nice to share information with her. Considering their friends. Giving someone's personal information to someone else could be ugly at some stage, considering what that person or pup could do. But it was only to protect their friends. No harm, no foul. Chase knew this, it might've been wrong to share someone's personal information purposely for a reason as it could lead to a bad conclusion ultimately. Chase knew he had to do something concerning these situations, and it might end bad but it would be worth it, nothing else mattered, at least for now.


End file.
